


Ruffle His Feathers

by moonpumpkiin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bird sex, M/M, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, a distinct lack of shame, link needs more d i simply (D)eliver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:54:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10478421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonpumpkiin/pseuds/moonpumpkiin
Summary: Revali is so into Link. We all saw that cutscene. Settle into this with me. Shh. Don't be afraid.





	

Revali grinned from his perch as he spotted the princess’s steed. He flexed his wings and took off, heading towards the party of two. He circled once, and ah—there he was. Far enough back to not anger the princess, but always close enough to protect her if needed. Revali smirked. The group looked tired. They’d be in Rito village for the evening, at least.

            He circled one more time, watching his shadow pass over Link. The man looked up instinctually, always wary of danger. Revali tipped a wing in greeting, and almost trilled as the Hylian’s eyes shot back to watching the road—face turning even redder under the blistering wind of the tundra.

            Pleased with himself, Revali turned and quickly flew back to his landing. He was the most patient person he knew. Link would get to Rito village in a blink of an eye.

            He sat on the edge of the landing, gazing in the direction he knew Link was coming from. He watched the clouds. He groomed himself—as he had already planned to do that afternoon. He looked back over the tundra. Link was still very far away. His beak snapped involuntarily.

            Annoyed, he stood and began to pace. Pacing was not as effective at wasting time as flying, but he had made such an _impression_ he didn’t want to spoil it.

            From a few floors above him, the elder yelled down—“So is Link on his way?”

            Revali contained his squawk. Barely.

            “Why would I know his whereabouts?” Revali called back, “He is no interest of mine.”  
            “I could send someone to fetch them,” the elder replied, “If I knew where they were coming from. Manners do dictate.”

            “Why don’t you fly up yourself and see if they’re coming?” Revali replied, absolutely quashing the flutter in his stomach at the prospect, “I am, as you can see, terribly busy.”

            “My wings ache,” the elder replied, “But my eyes are as keen as ever. From the east, then?”  
            “I seem to recall just telling you _I do not know,”_ Revali said, but watched keenly as the elder moved to summon his guards, “I trust your mind hasn’t weakened as well,” he snarked, mostly to himself.

            “Neither have my ears,” the elder said and with a rush of wind landed before Revali on the platform.

            “You said something about trouble with your wings?” Revali said instead of apologizing.

            “Incredibly, your concern seems to have healed them,” the elder replied, “The guards should be bringing your Hylian in five, four, three, two—“

            The two guards landed in flurry a few steps ahead of them, perilously close to the edge of the platform.

            Link, pink faced and perched on the back of Talensa, was practically one slipped hand-grip away from tumbling into the ravine below.

            “Talensa!” Revali shouted.

            “What?” Talensa replied, stepping forward. Revali deflated.

            “’What’ is no way to address your superior,” Revali snapped, and moved to lift a wing to help Link off the gigantic bird-brain.

            Link took the outstretched wing, hand somehow still warm after being exposed to the elements and Talensa’s absolutely abysmal flying.

            He smiled, and ducked his head as he stepped down. Revali felt heat pool in his stomach.

            “My champion,” he said, though it never came out anything but teasing. Link smiled again. His—well. Just. Link. Link always smiled the most in Rito village. Revali was absolutely sure of it.

            The elder may have done him the kindness of delivering the Hylian, but Revali was certain it was meant only as a tactic to punish him more. The elder insisted on a meal welcoming the princess—never mind the fact they had had more welcome dinners for the princess than Revali could count. It wasn’t about how many dinners they had, Revali, the elder explained in his most patronizing tone, it was about showing their company respect.

            “I’m sure the princess would respect a good night’s rest.” Revali countered.

            “I’m sure she would respect a good meal. And as we both know, her knight has quite the appetite as well.”

            What Revali didn’t say was that he had a perfectly good cooking stone in his quarters, and he and Link just happened to have the same taste in food, so Revali always had stocks of the ingredients. And Link liked his cooking best anyway.

            He didn’t say that, but he did cast the elder a murderous look.

            “Dinner shouldn’t take much more than an hour to prepare,” the elder mused—“If only I’d had some more warning.”

            And then, Revali had stormed out.

            Dinner was a painful affair. Revali was obviously seated next to the elder. It was his proper place, as the champion of the Rito.

            Zelda’s proper place was the other head of the table. And next to her, as always, her chosen knight.

            Rito tables were ridiculously large, Revali fumed to himself as he stabbed the meat in front of him.

            And then—as he chewed furiously, glaring at the table, mood so sour that he was sure the whole table noticed—he smelled him.

            His eyes shot up immediately, and staring back at him, wide-eyed, mouth opened in surprise—was Link.

            Revali _felt_ the blood rush from his head, the heat that pooled behind his eyes.

            His pretty little champion. The picture of control, of self-discipline. Couldn’t hold it together. Couldn’t help smelling so delicious. Just for him.

            Revali swallowed hard and broke the heated stare. His throat was dry. He took a drink of water.

            Smelling Link like that, knowing he needed him, but not being able to _touch_ him was painful.

            From Link’s side of the table Zelda cleared her throat.

            “I’m terribly sorry, but I’m afraid I’m rather exhausted. I believe Link and I are going to retire early.”

“Of course, princess,” the elder replied, “It must have been a long journey.”  
“I’m tired, too.” Revali said, so sincerely that he was sure no one was the wiser. He was a master of subterfuge.

“Why am I not surprised?” The elder said. Revali didn’t know. His chair scraped across the floor as he pushed it away from the table.

“Goodnight,” he managed, as he followed Link’s retreating form.

He found him standing outside the inn.

“I take it the princess is securely guarded?” Revali said, voice low.

Link smiled and shrugged. His eyelashes looked so long, Revali noted, and then immediately un-noted, “As securely as she’ll allow, I suppose.” Revali said.

Link nodded.

“Would you like to go for a walk, champion?” Revali asked, already knowing the answer.

He draped his wing across Link’s back, pulling him close by his waist. It was only a moment of weakness—he nuzzled close, beak deep into the Hylian’s hair as he breathed in.

Link made a quiet noise, his scent getting sweeter, and Revali pulled back.

“Let’s get you somewhere more comfortable, hmm?” Revali said. Link nodded, head lulling towards the contact Revali had pulled away from.

“Champion,” Revali cooed as he led Link up the stairs to his quarters, “You can’t let yourself get this way. Need to come see Rito village more often. I don’t know what would happen to you if you were this weak around an enemy.”

He pulled back the curtain to his quarters, ushering Link inside—“But I suppose,” he finished, “You don’t get like this for anyone but me, do you?”

Link shook his head, not taking even a step away from Revali to move deeper into the room.

“Only for me,” Revali murmured, “My sweet omega.”

Link’s eyes closed at the words. Heats always affected his boy this way. But Revali had rarely seen them hit Link so quickly, with so much intensity. He had been away too long.

“Link,” Revali said, finally allowing the contact his body had been craving, moving close to Link, nudging him gently to the center of the room.

He pushed him only lightly and Link dropped to the nest of pillows and blankets in the center of the room like a feather.

Revali watched as the Hylian lay torn between impulses—to pull Revali towards him, or to bury his nose in the nest around him.

It had been three weeks, but the scent of their previous mating was still thickly embedded in the nest.

Rito didn’t launder like Hylians—and why would they? The mingled scent of Link and him in his nest satisfied the most primal of his instincts.

Obviously, it satisfied Link’s as well, as the Hylian took in gasping breaths as he worked a hand down the front of his trousers.

“Omega,” Revali soothed, finally moving to join Link in the nest, “Settle, omega. Let me take care of you.”

Link shot him a look— _haven’t taken care of me yet_ —and Revali chuckled, deep and low, “I do apologize. You have no idea what you look like in this state.”

Link buried his face in Revali’s neck, and consciously or not, bared his neck in return.

The long, unmarked slope of it did away with the last of Revali’s control.

“Then again,” he growled, “Maybe you do.”

He flipped the Hylian onto his back with ease, wings cupping his ass as Link landed on the ground with a quiet thump.

“Do you know what you were doing to me tonight at dinner?” Revali murmured as he nipped at Link’s neck. He was gentle with his omega, in all ways except this. As much as he protested outwardly, he needed everyone in Rito village—in all of Hyrule, if he had his way—to know exactly who his champion belonged to. It was not formalized, not yet, but in every way but one, they belonged to one another.

“Of course not,” Revali said as he pushed Link’s hands away from where they had frozen on the clasps of his pants.

His digits were so much more adept than clumsy Hylian hands. He undid Link’s pants with ease, and lifted him as he helped the man wiggle out of them.

“There you go,” Revali said on a breath, always struck dumb by the sight of Link. Pretty little cock, hard and leaking against his stomach—looked almost painful, Revali mused distantly, before reaching down to stroke him. Link’s cock twitched at the contact, a breath punched out of the omega. Yes. Almost certainly painful.

“I want to see all of you,” Revali said, and Link—being the infuriating omega he was—responded by pulling at Revali’s clothing.

“I suppose fair is fair,” Revali said, and quickly disrobed, not batting away Link’s hands as they stroked the sensitive feathers around his thigh.

“Need to get this off of you,” Revali said as he pressed back against the Hylian, hard cock pressed against his exquisite warmth as he traced teasing fingers up Link’s tunic.

He smiled at Link’s quiet gasp when Revali traced over his nipple.

“Needy, champion?” Revali said, “Need some attention?”

Link nodded, and lifted his arms to allow Revali to remove his tunic. Always so willing to help.

“Oh, my,” Revali said as he got his first glimpse of Link completely bare—“You just can’t stay out of harms way, can you?”

He brushed his feathers over Link’s abdomen, the bruises and just-healing scrapes he saw there—“You know, I never come to you after three weeks apart with all these injuries” Revali paused to trace Link’s pectorals, as the Hylian tried to angle his body to get Revali’s attentions where he really wanted—“It’s just inconsiderate.”

Revali relented and gave Link what he wanted, pinching his right nipple, rubbing over it gently. His nipple stiffened. Beneath him, Link sighed as his legs pushed further apart. Revali was sure it was unconscious, which only made heat pool hotter at the base of his spine.

“You like that, don’t you?” Revali said, rolling Link’s nipple gently, toying with the other with soft, kittenish licks.

He played with them, pulling and tugging and cataloging Link’s reactions with dark, heavy eyes.

Eventually, Revali pulled away from the attention to Link’s nipples. The boy was positively _squirming_ and Revali knew from experience that if he kept it up much longer, Link would come from it.

“Hush,” Revali cooed, “I know, my sweet, feels wonderful, doesn’t it?”

Link nodded, eyes searching Revali’s for approval, for a sign of what he would do next—“But I know where you really need me,” Revali said, and ah—there it was. Link’s eyes fluttered shut, and the princess’s chosen knight _whined._

“Need it, huh?” Revali said with a smile, and finally slipped a digit into the crack of the boy’s ass.

“Oh, love,” Revali crooned, “You’re just drenched,”

Link, by way of response, lifted his hips and tried to fuck himself on Revali’s finger.

“You have been patient,” Revali said quietly, mind elsewhere but mouth never able to go quiet, “So, so good for me,”

Link nodded desperately, and then, finally, Revali sunk a finger into the omega’s tight heat.

One finger became two, quickly became three. Link was primed and ready for it—had been at dinner, the smell he was giving off let Revali know he was absolutely ripe for it.

Revali pulled out only briefly, just to watch Link’s closed eyes open in protest, brows knit in the most frustrated expression Revali had the pleasure of eliciting.

            Revali always teased. Some nights, just laying back and letting Link do all the work, watch the slope of his back as Link worked himself on Revali’s cock. But he wasn’t in the mood for anymore that evening. It’d been too long for both of them.

            He sunk into Link with a groan, words lost to him as he adjusted to the _wet, hot, so, so good_ feeling of Link around his cock.

            Link ground his hips back, whining, and that had Revali pulling out and slamming back in instinctually.

            “I know, darling,” Revali said as he set the pace, his cock slapping against the omega’s wet hole, “I’ll take care of you.”

            Link moaned as Revali angled his thrusts towards his prostate, reaching one wing around to grip Link’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.

            “You want me to—“ Revali panted as he felt his cock begin to swell against Link’s opening. Link nodded frantically, head dropping, back arching to give Revali a better angle and—Goddesses—who was Revali to deny him?

            His knot expanded quickly, but Link was so wet and welcoming and so ready. Revali groaned, and pressed into Link on one final thrust, finally popping inside his omega.

            His orgasm was long and intense, always was when he knotted Link, cock jerking into the heat of his omega. His eyes were closed as he groaned against Link’s neck, twitching as pulse after pulse of come emptied into Link.

            When he came back to himself, he reached around stroke Link to completion, only to find Link’s cock softening, his stomach wet with his come.

            Revali took a deep breath. Ah. His sweet, sweet omega.

            “Guess I’m just that talented,” Revali said as he readjusted, pulling Link into the comfort of his chest.

            Link laughed, low and breathless, the movement causing him to squirm on Revali’s cock.

            “You have to give me more time,” Revali said, a little breathless, “Two minutes, at the very least.”

            Link huffed, exasperated and fond, and Revali couldn’t help but nuzzle almost impossibly closer, tucking Link’s head against his neck.

            “A quick rest,” Revali said, “And then I suppose I can scratch that itch for you.”

            He knew Link was rolling his eyes. That was more soothing than a glass of warm milk in sending him off to sleep.

* * *

 

            He saw Link off the next morning, preening—subtly, handsomely, barely noticeably—at knowing the hero was well fed and well fucked.

            Link saddled Epona silently, the princess’s mount already prepared. She leaned against her horse and spoke quietly to the elder.

            It was going to be dreadful riding that horse all day. Too bad. Let Link think of him the entire time he rode away.

            “Thank you for your hospitality,” Zelda said as she mounted her horse, Link ready behind her, “And I must thank you again for extending the offer to host Link next week.”

            “What?” Revali squawked from the ground.

            Everyone ignored him. Except Link. Who met Revali’s eyes, face the picture of smug amusement.

            “Of course, princess,” the elder replied, “It is our honor.”  
            “He need only escort me to the castle before returning,” the princess said, “I look forward to visiting again myself at the next opportunity.”

            Hold on. Link—Link was coming to Rito village _alone?_

            “Alright, what is going on here,” Revali said, a little louder than intended.

            The princess turned her attention towards him, brow arched, “Surely you know next week Link turns twenty,” the princess said, and Revali could swear she was enjoying this as well, “He will need to take a mate.”

            With that she clicked her tongue and set off in the direction of Hyrule castle.

            “I’m sure there will be many suitors,” she threw over her shoulder, “Anyone who wishes to claim him should be well prepared.”

            Link set off after her, but only after meeting Revali’s eyes once more and winking.

            Revali hated Link. He _loathed_ him.

            No one else would lay a finger on his omega. He would be sure of that.

 

           

           

 

**Author's Note:**

> Did u know very few bird species actually have penises? but some do. like ostriches. so this is scientifically Accurate because I am a woman of the people and a woman of science.


End file.
